


Decorating the Office

by GoldenCityBird



Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [4]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Roy, Moss, and Jen decorate the office.
Relationships: Jen Barber & Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman
Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Decorating the Office

Jen arrived at the basement office of Reynholm Industries’ IT department. She spotted an overjoyed Moss rolling out some wires, and Roy sitting at his desk, wearing an unsightly T-shirt. He was talking on the phone when Jen arrived.

“Problem’s fixed?” Roy asked. “Good.” He placed the phone back in its receiver. “Hello, Jen.”

“Hi, Roy,” Jen replied. “Is anything unusual happening today?”

“Not that I can think of,” Roy replied. “We’re just decorating the office today.”

“I could use some help with these fairy lights,” Moss said, revealing a long wire studded with little light bulbs.

“You’re rather tall,” Jen said. “Couldn’t you, uh...”

Moss lifted the wire up a little higher, revealing a knotted mess at the base.

“Oh...” Jen approached Moss. “Alright, let’s try this...”

*

Several minutes later, the wire was... just as tangled as it was before, but not without lack of trying to untie it.

“This is exhausting,” Jen said. “It’ll probably take us an hour, maybe more.”

Moss focused himself on the knot. “Perhaps by pulling this bit, this’ll come loose... Roy?”

Roy took one look at the wire. “How about we find something a little less tangled?”

“Well,” Jen said, opening a nearby box, “I found some tinsel. We could put some of it up.”

“Alright,” Moss said. “I’ll work on untangling this mess while you two do that.”

*

Roy and Jen found themselves stapling tinsel up above the door.

“You can see the holes from all the other Christmases, can’t you?” Roy asked.

“Definitely,” Jen replied, only just noticing. “Does it always go up the same way?”

“Yeah.” _Clunk_. “It’s probably a lot easier that way.”

“Alright, I see.” _Clack._ “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Not really,” Roy admitted. “You?”

“Me neither. I suppose I’ve got dinner with my family to look forward to.”

“Oh, yeah,” Roy said. “Yeah, I’m dreading mine. Maybe we could make up excuses; go somewhere nice.”

“Maybe.”

*

After a few more minutes, Moss let out a squeal of joy. “I’ve done it! I’ve untangled it!”

Roy stepped down from his stepladder. “Great! Where’s it gonna go?”

“We got lucky. We have exactly enough wire to go all the way around the room.”

“That’s great,” Jen said. “Let’s all do it together.”

“Sure,” Roy said. “What could possibly go wrong?”

*

“Well,” Moss said. “That went a little wrong.”

The Christmas lights dangled precariously from designated points along the ceiling and shelves. The trio found a spare plug and turned the lights on, watching them flicker.

“Not the most festive thing in the world,” Jen said. “I guess it’s OK for an office.”

“Especially one like ours,” Roy added. “How about we go get takeout after work? Might lighten our spirits.”

“Sure,” Moss said.

“Definitely,” Jen replied. “I think I know a great place...”


End file.
